horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet Stevenson
Violet Stevenson was a character who appeared in ''Murder: Part 2. ''She was a student in her junior year at Columtreal University, in a relationship with Sean Marx and best friends with Tia Stilley. She was the fifth victim of Arthur Clyde's third killing spree. Roleplay Stories Murder: Part 2 Violet was first seen in Mr Knox's psychology class with her girlfriend Sean Marx, after this ended the pair talked with Melanie Hart about their similar plans for spring break. Although she protested staying home for spring break. She then left the classroom with Sean, not being seen again until an hour later when they spotted Melanie, Cadence, Roslyn, and a new transfer student named Braedon Harris. Violet and came over to give their condolences about hearing that Melanie's friend Cindy, who was also in their psychology class, had been murdered the night before. The pair left after that and ran into Tia who was filming the crime scene, Violet mostly listened as Sean questioned her as to what she was doing before they had to escape from the area because the cops were coming back. After climbing over a wall, they ran down the road where Violet recieved the buzzing signal, which she put off as a prank call. The group then ran into Tia's boyfriend Hunter who told them about an old pool he'd found and the four of them went for a swim. Violet dared Sean to skinny dip, which he did only if she would too, Tia and Hunter then left to give them some alone time and get some of their own. The pair had sex after several moments, when they were finished Sean checked his phone and found the static message on it. Violet at that point thought she heard a noise and sent him to investigate, when he stated there was nothing there she turned her back and let out a sigh of relief. He got eerily quiet and at the same moment Violet felt something hit her feet, she found it was Sean's head and screamed. The killer stood before her and after attempting to run she was grabbed and thrown toward the body. Covered in blood, Violet stumbled to her feet and up the stairs. Tia had come back, was watching, and got shoved back. Both girls ran up the stairs and met up with Hunter, they ran back to the dorm escaping the killer, before noticing Tia was gone. Violet quickly ran into her room, threw on a dress, and ran back outside to find Hunter answering his cellphone. It was the buzzing signal. After deciding they needed to find Tia, Hunter got grabbed and Violet ran for it. She found Tia sitting outside her dorm with her eyes gouged out, begging for Violet to end her life. She picked up the knife and through her tears stabbed Tia in the gut, just as the Killer came up behind her. He grabbed her and tossed her into Tia's house, shattering the window, after killing Tia he climbed in and finished Violet. Notes *Violet and Sean were originally going to die together, but this was scrapped in favor of Violet escaping and creating a bit of a chase. *Violet's second death, she is killed after a knife is thrown into the back of her head just after escaping the pool. *In the end Violet had the most changes to her death scene, originally dying with Sean, knifed in the back of the head, and then finally her actual death scene. *Her actor, Melanie DiPrima, went inactive April 9, 2015 and was officially declared dead April 5, 2016. Category:Columtreal University Category:Deceased Category:Murder Characters